Heroes Vs Villians
by TheAngelsAreFirst
Summary: He is the lone wolf, the cynic, and the hero. She is the beautiful, pessimistic villain. Is there any way this can work out?
1. Chapter 1

_Written by TheAngelsAreFirst_

_HE is the lone wolf, the cynic, and the hero. SHE is the beautiful, pessimistic villain. Is there any way this can work out?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

---

Only one thought was going through his mind at the moment: why?

He scaled the building, going all the way to the top, only to see a human shape coming out of the side of a building.

Now, this guy was known for being rash, but this? This would be suicidal.

"HEY!"

The figure looked up and narrowed his –her – its eyes.

The last thing he saw was some sort of weird signal-type-thing being sent towards him. And then his ears started to ring, and his head became firmly acquainted with the cold, hard rooftop.

---

Only one thought was going through her head at the moment: why?

How on earth had she been caught? And what did he see? Did he know exactly what she was doing?

Who has Mr. Tall Dark and Scary anyway? Either way, he'd be out for a while. Long enough for her to make her escape and prepare for tomorrow.

She shuddered at the thought.

---

_Okay, that was short. But it is only the beginning, I think this will be fun to write._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Winx Club. I just run to Magix to borrow a few of the characters for a while._

__

Stella blinked once to adjust her brown eyes to the sunlight. He golden hair was everywhere, and she noticed it had frizzed out overnight. She sleepily rolled over in her bed, and was immediately aware of a hand in her face.

Groaning lightly as she pushed it off, Stella sat up fully and sleepily observed her surroundings. She came face to face with a photo of her boyfriend, whose name was Brandon.

Brandon was a brown haired, brown eyed senior at the high school they both attended. She and he had 'hooked up' about a year ago, when he had been her knight as he rescued her from an abusive boyfriend. A light smirk covered her face as she remembered what had become of her ex, he was now in rehab.

"Musa! Get up!" Stella stood on her bunk and reached onto the top one to wake up her cousin.

Musa had come to stay at Stella's parent's place, maybe about two years ago. Her mother had died when she was very young, and her father was often on tour as he worked with fire for some metal band. Stella really didn't feel it was important to know, the guy was never around. Sharing an apartment with two teen girls and one dad had been hard at first, because Stella and Musa had never really gotten along. They quickly got over it when her Dad gave them paint, a couple of trash bags, and locked them in the shared bedroom for an hour.

The set up was fairly nice. The room was painted midnight blue, and Stella's posters covered three of the four walls. Musa had left the actual decorating to Stella, who had completely redesigned the room to accommodate two teen girls comfortably. Musa had chosen how to set up posters and picked out the theme for the bedroom.

Stella looked up, and smiled evilly as she grabbed a small ladder, took one of Musa's posters off the ceiling and moved it to a new place, as she knew the slightest detail gone amiss would make Musa insane.

Cheerfully whistling (and now getting as pillow thrown at her from her half awake cousin for the off key song), Stella left the room to go shower, and then call her best friends to go hang out.

__

Stella's very best friend was a fiery tempered, red headed Californian who had moved to New York six months ago. Bloom was often considered the beautiful, exotic girl by all the guys, the one girl that every girl was jealous of.

Can you see why Bloom and Stella are best friends?

Currently, Bloom was dating Skye, Brandon's best friend, after getting together at the end of last year.

'Speaking of boyfriends,' thought Stella, 'I really need to find someone for Musa…'

__

Musa woke slowly, noting that the sun was high in the sky on this Saturday morning. She looked around for her cousin, and eased herself out of bed, and quickly ran into the bathroom while her cousin was on the phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Musa left the house to go have some fun.

__

_It's longer! I'm hoping to slowly increase the length of every chapter, as right now I'm working more on introducing the characters and setting up the setting._


End file.
